Phobia
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Yeol... Apa kau takut pada ketinggian?" / "ANIYO!" / "A-Aku Takut." / "I Love You, my Phoenix." / "Wo ye ai ni, my Dragon." / Hanya sebuah kisah ketika seorang Park Chanyeol phobia pada ketinggian / KRISYEOL HERE / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / Romace [maybe]


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : KRIS X CHANYEOL

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : Ketika seorang Park Chanyeol phobia pada ketinggian.

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

* * *

**PHOBIA**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

* * *

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

GLEK~

Seorang namja manis terlihat menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan beberapa bulir keringat dingin telah membasahi dahinya. Matanya terlihat focus pada objek didepannya. Sebuah bianglala. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada namja tampan disampingnya.

"H-hyung… kau yakin akan naik ini?" lirih namja manis itu. Namja tampan disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap lembut pada namja manis itu.

"Hm… tentu saja. Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang namja manis langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan disampingnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung. A-aku mau. Ta-tapi…"

Namja tampan disampingnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan menatap lama wajah namja manis yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu lama.

"Yeol… apa kau takut ketinggian?" tebak namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol –namja manis itu tersentak kaget dan dengan segera mengelak tebakan Kris –namja tampan itu tadi.

"ANIYO!" teriaknya.

Beberapa orang yang ikut mengantri bersama mereka dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kedua namja tinggi itu dan menatap mereka aneh. Menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan segera Kris menunduk dan bergumam maaf pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka lalu menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau membuatku malu yeollo." Desis Kris yang dijawab gumaman maaf dari Chanyeol.

Kris akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang kini terasa dingin lalu kembali mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala itu.

* * *

DEG~

DEG~

DEG~

Chanyeol dan Kris kini telah berada diantrian paling depan. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Ia tanpa sadar lagi-lagi menggenggam dengan sangat erat tangan Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chenyeol. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol sekarang terlihat sangat pucat bahkan lebih pucat dari namjachingu sahabatnya luhan –sehun dan hal itu membuat Kris sangat khawatir.

"Yeollo, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Kris khawatir. Ia menyentuh dahi Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi kau ti-"

"Hyung…" ucapan Kris terpotong oleh panggilan Chanyeol tadi.

"Nde…" jawab Kris lembut.

"A-aku takut ketinggian." Lanjut Chanyeol dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Astaga… kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?" ucap Kris lalu menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari antrian bianglala itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung pengantri lainnya.

* * *

"Hyung maafkan aku."

Sekarang Kris dan Chanyeol sudah duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan ditaman bermain itu. Dan sejak tadi Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf pada Kris yang akhirnya membuat Kris jengah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau takut pada ketinggian?" ucap Kris dingin. Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada kecewa pada pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa hyung. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia tadi. Aku tidak tega memberitahumu tadi."

Tanpa sadar setitik airmata mulai membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat itu segera menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut pipinya yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"Uljima… aku tidak mungkin kecewa hanya karena sebuah phobia yang kau miliki yeol. Harusnya kau jujur saja tadi. Jika kau bilang bahwa kau takut ketinggian sejak awal, kita bisa mencari wahana lainnya." Ucap Kris lembut lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol. Setelah tangis Chanyeol mereda, ia segera menarik Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kajja kita mencari wahana lain." Ajak Kris dan segera menarik Chanyeol mencari wahana yang tidak berhubungan dengan ketinggian.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Kris lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kris.

"Hyung gomawo karena kau mau mengerti keadaanku. Aku menyayangimu." Lirih Chanyeol tapi Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan namjachingunya itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang bahu Chanyeol agar namja manis itu berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bingung namjachingunya itu.

"Jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam lagi Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanpun dirimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Kris tulus dan

CHUP~

Kedua belah bibir itupun bertemu. Kris mengecup manis bibir Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya menikmati setiap kecupan manis dari Kris. Tidak lama kemudian Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh senyum manis dari Chanyeol.

"I Love You, my Phoenix." Lirih Kris.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni, my Dragon." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

Merekapun tertawa mendengar pernyataan perasaan mereka yang berbeda bahasa itu dan kembali melanjutkan acara kencan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

* * *

**PHOBIA**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

* * *

**NB : Saya tau ini aneh. Karena lagi-lagi saya hanya spontan menulis FF ini saat pelajaran Parasitologi tadi.**

**Konsentrasi jadi terbagi dua antara menulis FF dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru hehe…**

**Big thanks for : ****afiedarliya**** , ****PANDAmuda**** , ****Sweet Venus**** , ****XOXO KimCloud**** , ****sekaicafe****, ****DarKid Yehet****, ****KaiHun maknae****.**

**Thanks kalian udah mau riview 2 FF ku sebelumnya ^^**

**Big thanks juga buat Dina wahyuni yang ngasih inspirasi dan Millasari yang mau ngoreksi FF ini sebelum dipublish**

**Review Juseyo…**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader chingu^^**


End file.
